


Nightwatch

by LinnaeMR



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnaeMR/pseuds/LinnaeMR
Summary: My tumblr is @mrsmidnight15
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Nightwatch

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @mrsmidnight15

I shivered, holding my hands closer to the dying fire. It was freezing and I quickly pulled my cloak tighter around me. Legolas and I had both elected to take first night watch. Nearly everyone else had gone to sleep. The hobbits lined up next to each other. Gimli in deep slumber, evident by his loud snoring. Boromir lied in his bedroll while Aragorn sat sharpening his blades. Gandalf sat on a rock nearby, not sleeping nor fully awake. I trained my eyes onto the forest ahead of me, trying to keep my eyes off Legolas. Not that it mattered anyway. He never noticed me. I was just the weird human girl. He was so strong and handsome and-

"-/n). (Y/n)."

Was he actually talking to me?

"Are you paying attention?"

"What?"

"I said, are you paying attention? You did volunteer to do this with me."

"Oh."

"You do realize this is important (Y/n)? This isn't for fun, we're watching for danger."

I turned my head to look at him but quickly turned back, his intense eyes had stared into mine with prominent anger.

"Yes. I'm... sorry."

I swallowed thickly and tried to will the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes to stop. He scoffed at my answer and muttered something in Sindarin. It was then I realized my suspicions were confirmed. He would never love me. 

I doubt he would ever see me as a friend. 


End file.
